


Mouth-to-mouth

by hwanghyun (monochromekitty)



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekitty/pseuds/hwanghyun
Summary: Jonghyun has a test coming up and wants to practice doing CPR on Minhyun.





	Mouth-to-mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Please do not use this as an example for CPR. The steps stated have been altered to suit the story have not been updated to the newest syllabus. Also, never treat CPR lightly in reality and it should not be practiced on humans, use an Annie dummy or other suitable CPR dummies recommended.  
> Lastly, first aid should be done in a safe and professional manner by a qualified first aider.
> 
> It is always beneficial to learn the steps of doing CPR but please ensure it is taught by a qualified individual.

Minhyun and Jonghyun have been studying in Minhyun's place for the afternoon.  
  
"Babe, my head is going to fall off if you continue to stare any longer," Minhyun says without looking up. "Spill."  
  
Jonghyun looks away and clears his throat, "It's nothing. Go back to studying."  
  
Minhyun sighs, closing his book and pulling Jonghyun to face him, "I'm not going to be able to study with you distracting me. Come on, what's on your mind?"  
  
"I... have a first aid test coming up. I was thinking if you could practice with me?" Jonghyun squeaks. "You don't have to if you don't want to!" He quicky adds on.  
  
Minhyun looks at him curiously, "Practicing bandaging? Of course I'll help you. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I can't even be your little patient?"  
  
Jonghyun looks away shyly, "I was thinking of practicing a full cycle of the CPR and I don't have access to an Annie."  
  
Oh, Minhyun thinks, he's embarrased to ask to practice mouth-to-mouth. Minhyun circles his arms around Jonghyun's neck to pull him closer, "Why would you want to kiss a plastic doll when you have such a good patient here for you."  
  
Minhyun kisses his cheeks before leaving a quick peck on his lips, "Come on, bet you want more of this lips." He says before manouvering Jonghyun to his bed.  
  
Jonghyun sits tenderly on the edge looking at Minhyun who has laid down and waiting for him to start. "I'll make sure not to hurt you okay? Tell me if anything hurts." Minhyun flashes him a grin and nods his head.  
  
Jonghyun takes a deep breath and positions himself to start, kneeling on the bed. He quietly starts a monologue as he recites out the steps.  
  
"Ensure the casualty is in a safe environment, no dangerous objects around. Check for any visible movement, from head to toe, and request assistance for to call for an ambulance." Minhyun cheekily wiggles his toes at that and receives a light slap on his thigh. "You're supposed to be unconscious, don't move."  
  
Minhyun pouts, "That's not the way you treat a patient."  
  
Jonghyun ignores him and continues, moving down to place his ears above Minhyun's chest and looking at his face, "Check for breathing... no breathing."  
  
Minhyun blows a puff of air to Jonghyun's face, "Hey, of course I'm breathing."  
  
"Do you want to help me or not? Shut up." Jonghyun scolds before turning to place a hand on Minhyun's jaw.  
  
"I'm going to open your airway and do a blow, I'll stop if its uncomfortable." Minhyun nods and closes his eyes, trusting him to do what he should.  
  
Jonghyun softly pinches his nose as he tilts his head upwards, using his thumb to pry his mouth open. He takes a breath before leaning down to place his mouth over his boyfriend's, feeling the soft lips touch his own before exhaling. He quickly repositions Minhyun's head carefully before letting go.  
  
"Is that okay?" He asks timidly.  
  
Minhyun opens his eyes to stare at him, eyes dark. "That was interesting. I'm not sure how I feel about it, maybe you should do it again," he says with red ears.  
  
Jonghyun diverts to look away, "I need to check if your chest rised during the blow and if there's an obstacle to remove."  
  
"We're going to assume you did those already, proceed."  
  
Jonghyun huffs but agrees, moving down for the second blow. He feels Minhyun exhale the same time he does, breaths mixing. Minhyun removes Jonghyun's hold on his face to angle and kiss him hard. He uses the opportunity to prod his tongue into Jonghyun's mouth, licking into every corner he can. The kiss is wet, as they both fight for dominance. They finally seperate when the need for air becomes too strong. Both panting loudly, cheeks flushed.  
  
"I knew practicing with you wouldn't be a good idea," Jonghyun weakly argues.  
  
"You wanted it just as much, babe." Minhyun whispers into his ear.  
  
He coughs and sits up, "Let me finish and save the casualty. 30 compressions, 5 cyles, 2 minutes."  
  
Jonghyun places a hand on Minhyun's chest, unsure of what to do. "What's wrong? Relax, you won't hurt me. Just, dont press too hardly."  
  
"No, it's not that." He starts to flush redder, "I need to search for the inter-nipple line to place my hands. Like this--," he says as he places his fingers on Minhyun's nipples before drawing a line and meeting in the middle. He sees rather than hears Minhyun gulping, adam's apple moving up and down. This is a bad idea.  
  
Minhyun is tense as he presses down for a compression, only lightly in fear of causing any frsctures. "Relax, you'll make this even more dangerous than it should."  
  
Minhyun takes a deep breath but still feels minimally worked up, "I think you can just pretend you finished that too."  
  
"Okay." Jonghyun looks at him meekly, quickly reciting the steps. "After 30 compressions, proceed another 2 blows before checking for movement, response and breathing. Repeat another 5 times if no signs of consciousness. If there is, place the casualty in recovery position."  
  
Jonghyun tries pulling Minhyun to the correct position only for their places to be switched. He's pulled under Minhyun and caged by strong arms around his head. "Hyun-ah, this isn't right."  
  
"So is you making me so turned on," Minhyun whispers into his ears, hands caressing the side of Jonghyun's jaw. "You have to do something about this."  
  
Jonghyun replies by closing the distance between them, lips sealing. Their bodies burning as their lips move against each other. Hands roaming each other's bodies for more skin contact.  
  
Minhyun breaks the kiss when Jonghyun bites on his lips, "Do that another time and I'm not stopping."  
  
Jonghyun smirks, "Since when have I asked you to stop?" He answers before going in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously didn't dig up my notes when writing this so the steps aren't updated but anyway the notes would be 3 years old too. 
> 
> I know some of you were expecting a different story instead but I had a long day out so i couldn't finish that. Somehow i managed to write this instead though.
> 
> Any comments are welcomed and feel free to scream at me on twt [@hwanghyunbugi](https://twitter.com/hwanghyunbugi) or cc [@minloveshyun](https://curiouscat.me/minloveshyun).
> 
> Cey planted this idea in my head and it comes haunting me at 2am.


End file.
